Family Together
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Set years after "New family" a young chipette misses her father and wants him, to come home for thanksgiving AxB SxJ TxE OCxOC


This is a one shot that I've had in mind for a while now, it takes place in the future years after my story "New family", Enjoy.

It was a late autumn day. It was Thanksgiving. In Hollywood California, a small house with a big family prepares for dinner. But this family was no ordinary one. This family was none other than the Seville family. Two chipettes were sitting at the kitchen table. One was about five years old, the other was a full grown woman.

"I love your ring aunt Jeanette" said the little chipette, pointing to the diamond ring around the woman's finger.

"Why thank you sweetie, this is my wedding ring" said Jeanette

"Uncle Simon gave you that" asked the chipette

"Yes he most certainly did" said Simon from behind Jeanette, sitting on the couch with Theodore, giving Jeanette a warm smile.

"SCORE!" yelled Theodore as he stood up from the couch. He and Simon high fived and continued watching the game.

"Mommy, when's daddy getting home" asked the little chipette to the grown chipette fixing dinner in the kitchen.

"I don't know Bella we'll just have to be patient" said the woman

"Ok" said the chipette, in a sad tone

Another grown chipette sat down next to Bella. "Hey, it's ok sweetie, I miss your daddy and uncle Alvin too, but they'll be here, I promise" said the chipette

Bella smiled "Thanks aunt Brittany"

"No problem, now, go get your brother and tell him too wash up, your mother and I are almost done with dinner" said Brittany

"Ok" said Bella, getting up from her seat.

She ran through the house, knowing exactly where her brother would be. She opened the door to the garage and found a young looking chipmunk, sitting in an all too familiar car.

"Jake, come on it's almost time to eat" said Bella

"Coming said the chipmunk, climbing out of the car

"Why are you so obsessed with dad's car, he said you don't get it until your sixteen, and your only eight" said Bella, giving him a weird look.

Jake said nothing as he walked passed Bella into the house. Bella looked back at the car.

"What's so special about dad's car" she thought, as she walked over and got in the driver's seat.

She closed the door and looked around. She looked out the windshield to see a big shiny block of metal sticking out of the hood

"How does dad even see out of this thing, his engine is so big, it sticks out" she thought. She looked around the inside of the car. She looked at the glove compartment. Curious, she opened it, inside was a bunch of papers and stuff, she took out what looked like a photo and looked at it. In the photo was a group of chipmunks. One had on a red t-shirt with a big yellow A on it, one wore a pair of blue glasses and a blue t-shirt, one wore a green t-shirt and looked a little chubby, and the last chipmunk wore a black t-shirt with a pair of dog-tags around his neck, and a black hat with a white B on it. Also in the picture were four chipettes. One wore all pink, one purple, one green, and one orange. They were all standing in front of what looked like the car she was sitting in now. The boy in black was holding a trophy in his hands. In the background of the picture, was a banister that said "10th annual LA drag racing championship". Bella put the picture in her pocket and climbed out of the car. She looked along the side of the shiny black old car. She ran her fingers over the silver words that were on the door "Camaro".

"Bella, time to eat" called Eleanor from the kitchen.

Bella exited the garage and went to the kitchen. She walked in holding the picture. Brittany noticed she had something.

"What's that you've got there sweetie" she asked

Bella showed her the picture. Brittany smiled and walked into the dining room. She handed the picture to Bella's mother. She looked at it, then back to Bella

"where did you find this" she asked

"In daddy's car" said Bella "Who are those people mommy

Simon came behind and took the picture, and looked at it. He smiled

"That is me, your mommy, your daddy, your aunts and your uncles when we were younger" said Simon

Bella's eyes widened, she looked at the picture again. "Mommy, which one's you"

Her mother pointed to the chipette in orange. Bella smiled, "Is that daddy" she asked, pointing to the boy in black that her younger mother had her arms wrapped around

"Yes it is" her mother said, with a warm smile on her face

Bella noticed something around her younger mother's neck in the picture. Bella reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace that was around her neck. She studied them both and realized they were the same. She looked closely at the silver crucifix around her neck that her daddy had given to her when she was little.

"Oh Bella" called he mother from the dining room

Bella walked in and gasped at what she saw. Standing by the table was her daddy and uncle Alvin. They both had on their uniforms since they've been in the Marines for seven years now.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she ran into her daddy's arms

"Hi sweetheart" he said giving her a big hug

Jake entered the dining room and saw his father

"Dad!" he yelled running to give his father a hug

Just then another group of kids came into the dining room

"Dad, uncle Brandon, your home! Yelled a young chipmunk boy, giving Alvin a big hug, along with his two sisters.

Bella's mother walked over to Brandon and Alvin. She smiled as she gave Brandon a huge hug.

"I missed you too Katie" laughed Brandon, returning the hug.

Brittany gave Alvin a big hug and everyone sat down to eat. The family had a wonderful Thanksgiving as a "Whole" family.

There you have it folks, The chipmunks and chipettes are all married. Even Brandon and Katie, and they have a wonderful life as grown ups, just like when they were kids.


End file.
